


TJ and Loki Plan a Wedding

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Doubt, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: After a disastrous one night stand, Loki goes along his way, feeling abused, while TJ is angered at being used. Loki doesn’t understand or see why TJ is the one upset. Unfortunately, the pair have to plan Bucky and Steve’s wedding, which forces them to work closely together.





	TJ and Loki Plan a Wedding

James _‘Bucky’_ Barnes smiled at his little brother, accepting the glass of champagne. “Thanks, TJ.” He ran a hand through his brunet curls, slightly longer and less stylish than TJ’s but the same nut brown. His pale blue eyes held intelligence and happiness. With an athletic physique some people said was more appropriate to the Alpha presentation, Bucky was a solid, healthy Omega. And he had just gotten engaged a week and a half before to his childhood best friend, Steve Rogers.

Smiling in return, TJ took a small sip of his own champagne, looking around at the filling bar, one of Steve and Bucky’s favorite spots. They had managed to convince the owner to rent out the space for one night for the newly engaged couple’s party. The thin, almost fragile looking, Beta smoothed a hand down his white button-down shirt, “no problem, Buck. Looks like almost everyone is here.”

“Just waiting for Thor to show. Steve wants to ask him to be best man,” Bucky grinned at TJ. Thor was big and built solid and blond and very athletic and had been on all the school teams Steve had been; they were solid friends. “And Steve to come out of the bathroom. He’s convinced our friends are going to treat this like a bachelor party and haze him.”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head and took another sip as his pale eyes scanned the crowd once more. “You might have to drag him out of there, Buck.” He watched as Thor Odinson, a very hard to miss Alpha, entered the bar with a tall, thin raven-haired man, “Thor brought Loki? I thought you didn’t like Loki?” TJ looked back at his older brother.

Sighing, Bucky shrugged. “Try telling Thor that no one likes his arrogant asshole of a brother. He doesn’t get it and will merely tell you that Loki’s a prankster and misunderstood. Steve let Thor bring him.” Sipping his champagne, Bucky scanned the crowd for his equally tall, blond fiancee. “I think you’re right. Steve’s hiding for sure.”

“You go get your soon-to-be husband, Buck,” TJ grinned and gently pushed Bucky towards the bathrooms, “Steve needs to say hello to his parents. They look about as comfortable as fish out of water.” He glanced at the middle-aged man and woman, Joseph and Sarah Rogers, pushed up against the far wall of the bar, holding glasses of champagne and looking at all of Steve and Bucky’s friend’s like they were about to turn on them and eat them.

Laughing, Bucky said, “why don’t you mingle your way over to my future in-laws and reassure them that no one wants to hurt the parents of the groom?” Bucky began to hand his glass to TJ then stopped. “Never mind, might need this for Steve.” He grinned and walked towards the bathrooms. Pushing open the door marked ‘Males,’ Bucky called, “is there a large, gorgeous blond Alpha in here? I need a fiance and mine’s gone missing!”

“You didn’t tell me you invited so many people!” Steve said, turning his body so he could look at his fiancee. His navy blue button down pulled taunt over his muscular chest, his black slacks also seemed a tighter fit on the Alpha’s thighs, “is everyone that’s invited to the wedding here? I thought engagement parties were supposed to be small?”

“You said invite our friends, so I did,” Bucky offered the champagne glass. “And Thor just showed up with his pesky brother.”

Groaning softly, Steve took a rather large sip of the offered champagne, “I was really hoping that Loki would be busy tonight. I don’t know how Thor thinks Loki’s just . . . misunderstood.”

“Blindness of a brother?” Bucky suggested. “TJ’s gonna try to calm your parents down. I think they saw a sign that said it was hunting season.”

“I really shouldn’t have invited them . . . I don’t know what I was thinking . . . is it too late to elope?” Steve took another drink before walking over to his Omega lover and kissing Bucky’s lips, “you’re all I care about. Not the damn wedding or how many people are gonna show up . . .”

Smiling, wrapping his arms around Steve, Bucky said, “the beauty of this entire thing is, from here on out, your best man and my man of honor will be planning everything. I mean, we pick colors and venues and stuff, but they do all the running around for us.”

Worry flashed in Steve’s eyes and said, “maybe Sam might be a better choice for best man? Thor is great and all but . . .” he let the sentence trail off, knowing Bucky would catch the underlying meaning of his words.

“You’ve known Sam three years and Thor since the cradle. You’ll break his great big dumb heart if you change now, Steve. Maybe Sam can help Thor?” Bucky ran a hand up Steve’s chest. “Or suggest Thor pick a helper?”

“And who do you think _Thor_ will pick to be his helper? Before we know it the entire theme of the wedding will be green!” Steve groaned again, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder, “I say we catch the next plane out to Vegas.”

“C’mon, Steve. Even if Thor picks his brother to help, Loki wouldn’t be stupid or mean enough to spoil our wedding. Even he has to respect that we make the final decisions. He’d be merely doing the phone calls and arrangements and the running errands.” Grinning, Bucky added, “might do him good to work a bit.”

“But, then your poor brother will be stuck with him for eight months until the wedding!” Steve said, lifting his head to meet Bucky’s eyes, “I swear, your brother is a saint.”

“I think there’s already a Saint Thomas,” Bucky chuckled. “TJ can put up with Loki _and Thor_ for a few months. It’ll be fine.”

Letting out a breath, Steve nodded and kissed Bucky one more time before pulling back and grabbing his lover’s hand with his free one. “C’mon, into the snake pit.”

“Steve, you better hope our friends don’t hear you call them that,” Bucky laughed, letting Steve lead him back out to the main barroom. Once out there, he took over and led Steve to his parents and TJ. Thor and Loki stood quite close as well. “Joe, Sarah, thank goodness you made it. Find the place okay?” Bucky asked.

Sarah looked over at her son and soon-to-be son-in-law, “Steve, Bucky! Congrats on the engagement!” She smiled at both of them and then leaned over to hug Bucky and Steve before pulling back, not embracing any more than was considered polite.

Steve smiled at his parents, “thank you, Mother,” and then offered a hand to his father, “thank you, Father, for making the trip down. I hope traffic wasn’t too bad?”

Joe shook Steve’s hand then Bucky’s and said, “not so bad. Traffic was a bear around the bridge, but we made it.” He looked over the guests and turned to Thor and Loki. “Good to see faces we know.”

Steve smiled politely, nodding, and then turned to Thor and Loki to greet them as well.

“Greetings, friends!” Thor exclaimed happily to the entire group. “It is good to be in company of old companions, is it not, brother?” The large blond Alpha turned his bright blue eyes onto his younger Alpha brother.

Loki smiled, reaching out a hand to shake first Mrs. Roger’s then Mr. Roger’s hand. “A pleasure, as always. And I appreciate the inclusion on such a glorious occasion. Congratulations Steve, Bucky.” He shook their hands, too. He was, as he ever was in the company of those older than their group, a polite, respectful man.

“Thank you,” Steve nodded and then looked over at Thor once more, “hey, buddy, I was hoping you could be my best man for the wedding?”

Thor looked absolutely delighted as he nodded and said, “of course, Steve! I will bear the title with honor!”

TJ blinked and glanced at Bucky, never losing his social smile, but it was obvious that the Beta was confused by Steve’s choice for best man. Best man held a lot of responsibility . . . and Thor, a very nice and loving Alpha, didn’t seem like the wisest choice as the man was known to be very excitable and easily distracted.

Bucky asked, smiling, “Thor, if you need help with the planning, please feel free to ask someone. It’s a lot of schedules and stuff to keep track of.”

Thor slapped Loki’s shoulder with a firm, friendly hand and said, “Loki helps keep me on track, do you not, brother?”

“I shall endeavor to continue to do so, as well, brother,” Loki agreed, smiling at the group. He seemed very relaxed and eager to participate.

“I’m going to refresh my beverage, anyone else want one?” TJ asked, looking around the group.

“Oh, no, dear, I am fine, thank you,” Sarah smiled at the young man.

“I’ll come with you,” Loki volunteered. He stepped up next to the slender brunet, himself lean and tall, built like a dancer. He kept his raven curls neatly tied back, his sweater and slacks invariably dark green, highlighting his ice-green eyes.

After everyone in the small group either accepted or declined TJ’s offer, the Beta nodded and turned, leading Loki towards the bar. Once there, leaning against the wooden surface, TJ ordered what everyone had wanted and finished up with a, “whiskey, please.”

Loki ordered the champagne. He looked at TJ. “Who will be Bucky’s Man of Honor? Or will it be a Maid of Honor? I’d like to know who I’ll be working with, since no one can seriously think Thor will handle this well.”

“That’d be me,” TJ commented, taking his whiskey from the bartender and taking a large drink from it.

Sipping his drink, Loki chuckled. “Well, this might be amusing. The last project we worked together on was that _Romeo and Juliet_ board game for Literature extra credit in freshman year.”

“Yeah, and we all know how that turned out,” TJ quipped, glancing at the Alpha out of the corner of his eye. “I believe you insulted how I worked and then left me to finish the project by myself.”

“No such thing. That must have been some other partner. I always take my education very seriously. However,” Loki grinned, “I _may_ have insulted your work. I will admit that much. But I would never walk out on something my own grade depended on.”

“Yeah, sure,” TJ drawled, taking another sip of his whiskey and then frowning when he saw that the drink was almost gone. “Hey, Monty, another one please? I think it’s going to be a long night. Actually . . . can you keep these coming for the next eight months?”

“If you want, I can drive you so you can feel free to drink all night,” Loki offered, chuckling.

“Yeah, no thanks,” TJ said, grabbing his fresh whiskey and then a few of the other drinks to bring back to the group. “Gonna be forced to spend too much time with you as is.”

“TJ, that kind of attitude isn’t necessary. It’s not like we’re children in school anymore,” Loki shook his head, retrieving the rest of the drinks and leading his forced partner towards the group.

“You’re right,” TJ sighed and then added, “I’m sorry. It’s been a stressful week. Rehearsals just started for _Swan Lake_ , so, I’ve been swamped.”

“I know,” Loki chuckled, shooting a smile at TJ, his eyes calculating. “I’m in the production. Though, I haven't had call to rehearse with a live piano yet.”

“You . . . wow, so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” TJ let out a soft laugh.

“Even if we weren’t planning on tying up our friends and relatives. I mean, helping them tie the knot.” Loki laughed. “I’m Prince Siegfried.”

“You are? Woah, congrats. That’s a big part,” TJ said, looking up at the taller man.

Laughing still, Loki agreed, “ one of the two male leads, yes.” He started handing out the drinks. “Thor, we’ll need to get together with TJ to plan some of the details for the wedding. He’s the go-to guy on the other groom’s side.”

Thor grinned brightly and nodded, “aye! We will plan the best wedding!” Suddenly, the large Alpha’s eyes caught on something across the room and the man was gone, almost in an instant.

“And thus, TJ and I will be doing most of the planning,” Loki chuckled as he sipped his champagne.

Bucky chuckled, too, apparently not bothered. He _had_ warned TJ and Steve this would happen. He hoped his brother could get over his annoyance at Loki for all those pranks during school. As well, he hoped Loki would tone down the condescending attitude and narcissism.

*************

TJ’s back crashed against the solid wood of the door behind him, his arms wrapped securely around the neck of the man kissing him. He broke away just enough to get some air and murmur, “gotta unlock the door . . . don’t think you wanna do this in the hallway.” The rest of the engagement party had passed by in a blur for TJ. It didn’t help that he’d continued to drink throughout the night, making everything pretty fuzzy.

Reaching past the needy brunet, Loki flicked his keycard through the reader on his apartment door. He continued to kiss TJ, nipping at his plush bottom lip then lapping at the sting. “You’re right. No free shows,” he breathed, turning the knob so TJ could practically fall in through the opening door. Loki brought one leg up to rub under TJ’s crotch, nipping his scruffy jawline.

Groaning softly, his hips bucking up in response, TJ stumbled back into the apartment, managing to grab at Loki’s collar to tug the taller man back with him. “Bedroom, now,” TJ panted into Loki’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

Wriggling out of his sweater, Loki let the fine knit material fall to the floor. He pulled TJ into a long kiss, unzipping TJ’s fly to stroke his long fingers down into the brunet’s drawers and skim his cock. “Hard . . . so hard.” Loki growled softly and pushed TJ back in the direction of the master bedroom.

TJ hummed in answer before grabbing Loki’s hand and pulling the Alpha in that direction as well. Once in the bedroom, the Beta let go and started unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tugging off the undershirt. He stumbled a bit trying to get out of his shoes and socks, but managed before undoing his belt and trousers.

As TJ fumbled out of his clothes, Loki kicked off his dress shoes then unzipped his slacks and pulled them down. He sank onto the bed to pull off his socks and slacks. Dressed only in silk boxers, Loki grabbed for TJ’s hips and yanked him over, kissing his crotch through the drawers. “Taste good . . . bit cottony . . .” Loki rasped on a chuckle.

Snorting, TJ shimmied out of his boxer-briefs, revealing his entire smooth, lean body to Loki. “How ‘bout now?” TJ asked, grinning crookedly at Loki.

Smiling up at TJ, Loki lapped at his cockhead, tasting the precum of his brunet lover. “Very good, much better. No cotton balls on this man,” Loki commented. “And so hard for me. Just the way I like it. Gonna play switch tonight? Do each other?” He pulled TJ’s cock into his mouth, slowly engulfing it until the spongy head hit the back of Loki’s throat.

TJ let out a low, long groan, his hands falling to Loki’s shoulders to steady himself as he felt that warm heat surrounding him. It took everything not to start thrusting, but he didn’t want to hurt Loki. “Switch? Thought . . . thought Alpha’s liked to top?”

Pulling off TJ’s cock to lap down the sides then at his balls, Loki panted slightly. “I can top, like that. Wanna feel you, darling.”

Moaning softly, TJ blinked slowly, eyes completely blown, “however you want, Loki. I don’t mind . . .”

Purring in delight, Loki reached his free hand back to caress over TJ’s puckered opening. “You’re a Beta, right? Need lube?”

“Not gonna come out of there, that’s for sure,” TJ answered with a soft chuckle.

“Got some in the drawer I think,” Loki lapped again at TJ’s cock, stroking over the outer rim of his rectum. “Get on the bed, darling. Let me check. Condom? No condom?” Lapping a last time, Loki pulled his hands off his lover and stood, bracing himself on TJ’s thighs for a moment before walking around the bed towards the nightstand.

“Probably a condom . . .” TJ answered as he crawled up on the bed on all fours and turned so his ass was displayed for his lover.

Chuckling, Loki said, “definitely got some of those.” He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, brand new by the looks of it, and a package of condoms. Pulling one sachet out, Loki tossed the box on the table and climbed onto the bed. He got behind TJ, kneeling, and leaned down to begin lapping at his rim.

“Oh, fuck,” TJ groaned, not having expected Loki to rim him. TJ’s entire body tensed and then relaxed, his legs opening a bit wider as his hands gripped around fistfuls of Loki’s comforter. His cock, hard and heavy, hung between his legs.

Pulling back a bit, Loki asked, “like that, darling? I can keep going. You taste salty. I like salt.”

“You keep going and I’ll cum before you even get inside me,” TJ warned on a ragged breath.

“Fine, then no more rimming,” Loki agreed willingly. Instead, he opened the bottle of lube, coated his fingers, and began circling them around TJ’s anus, pushing and massaging the muscle. “How often you do this, darling? You open quick?”

“Pretty quick, yeah,” TJ reported, his hips rocking with Loki’s movements. His skin was flushed and sheened with a light layer of sweat.

“You good for more than one orgasm a night or is only one of us getting to feel a full condom up his ass?” Loki asked, chuckling. He slowly slid two fingers past TJ’s sphincter and massaged right there at the opening.

TJ groaned softly, panting, and said, “if you really want me inside of you, I can, Loki.”

“If you orgasm in me, TJ, I’ll be more than happy to fuck you all night,” Loki bargained, still massaging his lover's rectum. “I love the feeling of a jerking cock deep in my ass.”

“Jesus,” TJ groaned, “okay . . . okay, I can top. But, you gotta get off me,” TJ chuckled.

Immediately, Loki pulled his fingers carefully from his lover and backed up, still kneeling. He grinned at TJ, his cock sticking out of the front of his silk boxers, long and very hard.

Pushing up to his knees, TJ pointed to Loki’s boxers, “those are gonna need to go. Just . . . get comfortable, yeah?”

Glancing down, Loki chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” He shimmied out of the underwear and tossed them to the floor. He lay down on his back and grinned up at TJ, lett his legs fall open wide. “Like this, darling?”

“Is that comfortable?” TJ shot back, grabbing the bottle of lube and an unused condom and crawling over to position himself between Loki’s legs.

Laughing, Loki said, “it will be once I wrap my legs around you and push on your ass with my heels.”

Nodding, TJ slicked up his fingers and carefully brought one to Loki’s entrance, beginning to massage the rim. Blinking in shock, TJ looked down and his eyes widened when he saw slick running down Loki’s ass, his finger easily slipping into that open passage . . . he could probably easily fit two into Loki’s ass right then. But . . . Loki was an _Alpha_. Only Omegas produced slick.

Groaning at the sensations, letting his eyes close as his head fell back, Loki purred, “God, yes, been a long time. Wanna feel full, Teej.”

Shaking himself, determining to puzzle through the fact that Loki was an _Omega_ later, TJ nodded and tested three fingers against Loki’s opening. Massaging around the rim a bit, TJ started to carefully thrust his three fingers in and out of Loki’s ass.

Groaning louder, thrusting his hips up to meet TJ’s fingers, Loki begged, “more, please? Oh, God, please, Teej, give me more. I need you inside me!”

Testing the waters, TJ pulled out and ripped open a condom, as he rolled it on, the Beta let his voice go a tone deeper, a sultry growl, “you want more, Omega?”

“Yes,” Loki mewled, bucking up to try to get any sensation, desperately wanting TJ to fill him. “Need you so bad, Teej! Fuck me!”

“Want me to fuck you hard, Loki?” TJ let his cockhead press up against Loki’s entrance, not quite breaching just yet. He lowered himself, bracing his weight with firm hands placed on either side of Loki’s head.

“Hard, deep, fill me, TJ!” Loki begged, squirming and trying to impale himself. His ice-green eyes had blown totally black with desire.

TJ lowered his mouth to nip at Loki’s neck, at a particularly hard nip, the Beta thrust his hips forward, plunging into Loki’s ass with a deep, hard slam. He only gave Loki a few moments to get used to the cock inside his ass before he started up a fast, nearly brutal pace.

Groaning then starting to match TJ’s rhythm, Loki fixed his gaze on TJ’s. “Yes, please, so full. So good. Deep . . . need you . . .” Loki kept up a steady stream of begging, mewling comments as TJ fucked him. It didn’t even take long before his muscles began contracting around TJ’s shunting cock, Loki’s voice taking on a higher pitch.

Moaning, TJ let his head drop, nuzzling at Loki’s sweat sheened neck, the Beta never stopped his hard thrusts. He did, however, angle his hips so that he slammed into the Omega’s prostate with every other thrust. He didn’t top often, but every now and again, TJ enjoyed the control, the power the _dominant_ position gave him.

Yelling loudly, a sound of delight, near-pain, Loki came, hard, spilling thick white cum over himself and shooting it over TJ’s abdomen. He came for a long time, but even then his erection hardly flagged. Instead, Loki grunted happily with each thrust, his legs wrapped around TJ’s waist, heels pressing into TJ’s ass as promised; Loki clenched and unclenched deep inside, around his lover’s shunting cock.

TJ groaned and stayed buried deep in Loki’s ass as he finally followed Loki over the edge of pleasure. A shudder ran down the Beta’s spine as he came, filling the condom he wore with his load. After a moment, TJ panted and lapped at Loki’s neck, simply staying embedded for the moment.

Panting just as hard, Loki breathed out, “give me a couple minutes to rest then I’ll fuck you into the mattress, lover.”

Nodding, TJ continued to nuzzle at Loki’s neck, his breathing coming down after a few minutes. Finally, he carefully pulled out of the Omega below him. He removed the condom, tying it off before throwing it into the wastebasket. He walked into the connected bathroom to get some warm washcloths. Sinking back onto the bed, TJ began washing up Loki’s skin, cleaning up the cum all over Loki’s abdomen.

Smiling up at TJ, looking as contented as a sunning cat, Loki purred out, “gonna make you feel so good, darling. You made me fly. Gonna do that for you.”

“Oh?” TJ drawled with a soft chuckle. He grabbed a fresh cloth to begin cleaning up the slick that covered Loki’s ass. He didn’t question Loki about why he’d kept his presentation hidden from the world. “Lot’s of talk, not a lot of action,” he teased.

“I told you,” Loki chuckled, “I need a little rest, darling. Then I’ll be happy to fuck you. You’ve got such a pretty ass. Gonna love filling you up.” He reached up to stroke his hand down TJ’s cock, seeming enthralled by the other man’s phallus.

TJ’s cock twitched at the stimulation, trying to fill up once more. The Beta chuckled softly and tossed the two cloths in the direction of the hamper he’d seen, not really caring at the moment if they made it to the target or not. He leaned down to kiss Loki’s lips, “who'da thought you liked taking cock so much, Loki?”

“As much as you?” Loki smiled, looking lazy and happy. He stretched, groaning, then rolled over and pushed up to his knees. “Okay, TJ. You’re turn. Assume your position so I can lube and fuck you.” He began rolling on his own condom.

TJ did as he was told, falling forward so he was braced on his hands and knees. He knew he’d already been overstimulated from the first orgasm, but he was excited by the idea of taking Loki. “Gonna fuck me hard? Not gonna go easy on me, are you?”

“You know it, darling,” Loki purred, reaching over to stroke TJ’s back. He again coated his fingers with lube, not letting his own pleasure and orgasm overshadow the care he needed to take of the Beta. Betas didn’t lubricate naturally, nor did they open during sexual excitement. Everything was manual for the sterile presentation. Caressing two fingers over TJ’s sphincter, Loki began pressing and rubbing once more, like he had before. He leaned down and lapped at TJ’s rim, pushing with his tongue a bit before straightening and using two fingers to gently push past the tight muscle ring.

Groaning, TJ dropped his forehead to rest against the soft sheets of the bed, his muscles already beginning to quiver in anticipation. He lowered his top half a bit more, letting Loki have even more access to his ass. “Fuck . . .” TJ breathed.

“Like that, darling?” Loki purred. He began to slide his fingers further in, both together, to the first knuckle. Carefully, he massaged around, scissoring them slightly. “You let me know when to step it up, darling. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’m not made of china glass,” TJ replied, that same dominant growl coming through his tones as he rolled his hips back to take more of Loki’s fingers.

Chuckling again, Loki slid his fingers straight into TJ, bottoming out then holding still. “Like that?” he purred, kissing TJ’s spine.

Groaning low, TJ’s back bowed a bit; he nodded, “fuck yes. Please . . . fuck me. C’mon,” TJ coaxed, voice a needy whine.

Scissoring his fingers, twisting and massaging, Loki began shunting them in and out of TJ's rectum. He shortly judged his lover was ready for the next size up so pulled his fingers out, stroking across TJ’s prostate while he did so.

TJ moaned, his hips rolling back to try and catch any friction. “C’mon, Loki,” TJ demanded, voice breathless, “fucking wreck me.”

“If you’re certain,” Loki teased lightly. He lined himself up and slowly began pushing his cockhead into TJ’s passage, the tight muscle giving way with an obscene popping noise as Loki thrust through. He paused then slid in, balls deep, bending over TJ’s back and nipping the top of his spine once embedded. “You’re damn tight, Teej. Just perfect.”

Groaning, TJ nodded and his hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. “Move, Loki . . . move, please?” TJ begged, voice rough and pleading as his hips pushed back against Loki.

Kissing then nipping once more, Loki obeyed. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained embedded then shunted forward, burying deep. Snapping his hips back and forth, the raven-haired dancer proved to be as skilled topping as he was demanding as a bottom. Nipping and kissing, Loki purred out, “so beautiful. So delicious.”

Growls steadily turning to desperate mewling, TJ gasped with each of Loki’s hard thrusts, feeling on the edge of overwhelmed from all the stimulation. “Fuck . . . fuck . . . Loki . . . shit . . . so good . . .” TJ grunted out between thrusts.

Finally almost silent, Loki continued his brutal pace, letting TJ’s muscles and voice instruct him on his lover’s condition. He began running his hands over TJ’s hips, kissing, nipping, lapping at his lover’s flesh, picking out the top vertebrae with little skims of his teeth.

“Gonna . . . fuck . . . Loki . . .” TJ panted, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

“You want me to keep fucking even after you cum, darling?” Loki offered on a growl.

“Fuck, yes,” TJ nodded, his cock weeping precum, showing he was indeed very close to his second orgasm.

“Good, cause I plan to stay in you all night,” Loki growled. He reached over to the drawer and fumbled it open, pulling out a towel. Bunching the rough material, he captured TJ’s cock and began tugging and twisting, ready to catch his lover's cum so they could rest on the bed after. “Cum for me, TJ, darling.”

With a shout, TJ came hard, his body shuddering and trembling after the second orgasm in such a short amount of time.

Carefully catching the cum then using the towel to wipe off TJ’s cock, Loki dropped the material over the edge of the bed. He wrapped a strong arm around his lover's waist and said, “let go, darling. I’ve got you.”

Nodding, TJ let his body fall to the bed, guided gently by Loki, and it wasn’t clear if he passed out due to the overwhelming pleasure or if he simply fell asleep. Still embedded in TJ from behind, arm wrapped securely around his lover, Loki followed TJ into sleep.

**************

TJ wasn’t sure exactly what time he started to rouse but he did know that the sun hadn’t started to rise yet. Blinking, trying to clear his vision so he could focus on the clock on the nightstand, TJ saw that it was only a quarter to four, so he had plenty of time for more sleep before he worried about getting up. It was Saturday, after all, so he didn’t have to worry about rehearsals.

He slowly became aware of something filling him. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Loki resting. Yawning, TJ settled his head back down on the pillow, letting his eyes close again.

Slipping his arm from around TJ, having noted his lover had finally awoken, Loki ran his fingers down TJ’s spine, one vertebrae at a time. He whispered softly, “gonna need to get up and shower now unless you want to leave dirty.”

Blinking, having just been about to fall back asleep, TJ croaked, “what?”

“Well, it gives you fifteen minutes before I’m getting in the shower,” Loki pulled very carefully straight out of TJ’s delicious ass, groaning very softly at the stimulation to his half erect cock. “Damn wonderful ass, darling.”

“Why do _you_ need to shower?” TJ asked, his voice a harsh whisper as he looked over his shoulder.

“I shower after sex. It’s a hygiene thing. And since I’ve got practice at four-thirty, it’ll be a good idea to get clean before I show up.” Loki rose to his feet, stretching.

“Practice?” TJ sat up, his curls disheveled, and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. Finally seeing this for what it was, TJ shook his head, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Loki was _kicking him out_. TJ knew the troupe didn’t practice on Saturdays, not until the show got closer. “Right,” the Beta drawled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, bending down to try and find some of his clothes in the darkened space.

Loki flipped on the light without warning and began helping sort clothes. He moved around, perfectly nude and very temptingly graceful. It was a wonder anyone thought the lean dancer was an Alpha with moves like that, but his personality had always seemed dominant and forcefull, precisely that of an Alpha. Offering TJ his boxer-briefs, Loki leaned in to try to kiss him.

Snatching the boxer-briefs from Loki’s grasp, TJ turned his head to avoid the kiss. “You have a lot of balls, you know that?” the Beta snarled, tugging the underwear up over his long legs, uncaring that he was still very messy at that point. He grabbed his trousers from the floor and tugged those on as well.

Blinking in seeming confusion, Loki watched TJ getting dressed. “You can get a shower, Teej. Unless you need longer than fifteen minutes to wash?” He found both of TJ’s shoes.

“I can’t believe I actually thought you changed,” TJ stood up, pulling his undershirt over his head and then his white button-down, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. He grabbed his shoes from Loki and put those on as well after he’d found his socks.

“Well,” Loki chuckled, a bit surprised, “someone’s a grumpy morning person.”

TJ’s head snapped towards Loki and his eyes narrowed in a cold glare, “you’re an asshole.” He made sure he had all his belongings before striding towards the door.

Looking more indignant with rising anger than confused by then, Loki’s playful manner disappeared completely. “What the hell? If you fucking try to cry rape because you’re playing some sick ass game, I’ll damn well sue your ass for slander.”

Turning, in the doorway, TJ bristled and snarled, “ _I_ don’t lie to people. I don’t _use_ people. If you wanna keep your presentation secret, I’d suggest you stop sleeping around.”

Shock seemed to wash over the raven-haired man and he went a shade paler. He literally trembled in anger. “Get the fuck out of my house!” he growled low.

“I was already leaving! Then you accused me of _using_ you!” TJ snapped back, pale eyes flashing.

“Shut the fuck up and leave!” Loki growled. “This is not the time for your stupid-ass flights of fancy. I’ve got work!”

“Flights of fancy? What the fuck are you even talking about? _You’re_ kicking _me_ out!” TJ threw his hands in the air.

“And you’ve threatened me!” Loki stormed past TJ and into the bathroom, letting the door shut with a loud click. The sound of the shower starting came through the door.

Shaking his head, TJ stormed out of the apartment, letting the door slam behind him, too angry at that moment to even care about waking the neighboring apartments at such an early hour. Once outside, the temperature of the air very cold that morning, TJ luckily flagged a cab pretty quickly. He gave the cab driver the address of the house he stayed at, his eldest brother, Jack’s, and his mate, David’s, home. The drive didn’t take long and once the car pulled up in front of the brownstone, TJ paid the fair plus a tip and slipped out of the vehicle. He didn’t even seem to realize how much of a mess he looked: hair not at all combed, clothes rumpled and not even fastened properly, skin pale, and dark circles under his eyes.

Sighing, the Beta slipped his key into the lock and stepped into the home a little past four thirty. He turned to quietly shut the door behind him and lock it, letting his forehead fall against the solid wood.

“Awake early for a Saturday after a drinking party,” Jack’s quiet voice came to TJ from the kitchen door. He sounded both tired and slightly amused.

“Yeah, well,” TJ let out a breath and turned to his brother, running his fingers through his mess of curls. He looked up and saw that Jack gently rocked Michelle, his and David’s infant pup, in his arms. “Sorry . . . I didn’t wake her, did I?”

“Her?” Jack chuckled, “nah. She got us up like an hour ago, looking for breakfast. I let David sleep in and took her. She’s just settling again.” Jack very gently bounced his daughter in his arms, watching TJ. “So, home early. Who’d you drunk-hook up with this time?”

Wincing, TJ said, “you make it sound like I do it all the time, Jack.” He set his wallet and keys on the table by the front door.

“Every time you drink heavily, you do, TJ,” Jack replied, his voice still amused. “But usually you wait to slink back in about seven or so. This must be the earliest I’ve seen you come home.”

“Well, I got kicked out, so,” TJ drawled and shrugged his shoulders.

Surprise lit Jack’s eyes, “kicked out? As in, your date shoved you out of the house with some excuse about not wanting his _real_ boyfriend to know?”

Flinching as if Jack’s words were a honest blow, TJ muttered, “not funny, Jack. You know that.” TJ started towards the stairs, intent on a hot shower and then sleeping the entire day away.

Nodding, Jack merely watched his youngest brother. “Well, at least did you get a chance to soberly talk to our brother about his engagement before you got drunk enough to tumble one of the guests, Teej?”

“Jesus, Jack, you make it sound like I have a drinking problem,” TJ snapped softly, not wanting to wake Michelle.

“Not a problem,” Jack countered softly, “but every time you get drunk, you get very horny and wind up with some guy. Since you got drunk enough to wind up with a guy last night, I assume you were drinking at the party.” Jack walked over to his baby brother and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Jackie still wuvs him.”

“Yeah, well, you should have been there,” TJ sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course I talked with Bucky. Then Loki waltzed in and . . .” shaking his head, TJ sighed again.

“Started matching shots with you on a challenge? You two have had such a rivalry for one-upmanship since grade school.” Jack laughed softly. “Go, get your shower and find your bed. You look like you were molested on the subway getting here.”

“Nice to see you, too, Jackie,” TJ quipped before turning to walk up the stairs.

Chuckling still, Jack called out, “Teejee don’t still wuv Jackie?”

Rolling his eyes, TJ looked down at his older brother and said, “TJ still _wuvs_ Jackie. I’m going to go die now. Let me do that in peace, yeah?”

Laughing, nodding, Jack said, “go, Princess, have your dramatic death scene. I’ll let David know you got back safe and sound then wilted with the sunlight.”

TJ flipped his brother off before finally making it to the top of the stairs and into the bathroom.

**************

The following Tuesday, the second day off the troupe had every week, TJ slipped into a seat across from Bucky and Steve. Bucky had called him that morning and asked for him to meet them at this restaurant . . . something about a favor. TJ figured this would be his first duty as Man of Honor.

Bucky smiled at TJ and said, “hey. Glad you could show. The rehearsals starting well?” He checked his watch then the door.

“Oh, yeah, this is the easy part. Redundant, but easy, while the dancers work through their routines,” TJ answered. He thanked the waitress when she brought him a glass of iced water. He’d been happy he hadn’t seen Loki yet, despite the Omega supposedly being one of the main roles in the production.

“We’re just waiting on one more person . . .” Steve said, giving TJ a smile, “Thor couldn’t make it today. I guess the gym had a call out so he had to fill in.”

“And there he is,” Bucky smiled, lifting a hand to signal Loki towards them. That morning, Loki had dressed in black jeans and an emerald sweater, his hair pulled back neatly as ever. He looked calm, in control, and every inch the Alpha the world thought he was.

TJ slumped in his chair slightly, resting his head on his hand, not looking at Loki as the other man approached. He felt dread fill his stomach, knowing that Bucky and Steve were about to ask him and Loki to go do something together. He’d have to push aside his personal feelings. He would not ruin Bucky and Steve’s wedding over Loki Odinson.

“Morning, gentlemen,” Loki greeted the men at the table. He took his seat next to TJ and offered the waitress a smile, looking almost flirtatious. “Thanks, Darcy.” The women gave him a wide grin, putting down the ice water, and turned to hurry off. Loki turned to the others, “so, what’d I miss?” He reached for his water, which was closer to TJ than Loki; Darcy always became flustered when encountering Loki. He started sipping the ice water.

“Well,” Steve cleared his throat, looking between Loki and TJ, “we got an appointment at one of the venues we really liked, that . . .”

“The beachside hotel in Atlantic City?” Bucky finished for his fiancee. “But they insist on meeting like in three hours, and I can’t get the time from work today.”

“And, I have a meeting with a client today that has been pushed back, like, three times already. So,” Steve continued for his fiancee, “we were hoping that you two might be willing to take a road trip down there?”

“Sure,” Loki instantly agreed, smiling at the couple. “No schedule conflicts here. Already practiced this morning.”

“Today is the troupe’s _day-off_ ,” TJ glanced at Loki and then back at his brother and Steve, “so, I don’t have a problem with it.” 

“Great,” Bucky looked relieved. “It’s so hard to get in there and I really wanted our reception there, you know?”

“So, do you guys want us to reserve it for you if we get a good vibe from it?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, but you need to check out how many guests we can have. If it’s catered or we have to hire a separate caterer. If it’s one of those places that don’t allow unmarried Omegas. And of course, room accommodations for the guests who drink too much at the reception.” Bucky sipped his own water, nodding to Darcy to get her attention.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to take pictures and whatnot,” TJ assured.

“And I suppose that means I’ll get the logistics,” Loki said smoothly.

Shooting a quick glare at Loki, TJ said, coldly, “I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ get the logistics. Just that I’d take pictures, too.”

“No one said you wouldn’t,” Loki pointed out. “I agreed to. Having a bad morning, darling?”

TJ’s fists clenched in his lap but he turned to offer Bucky a smile, “I guess we should be going, then? Give us time to get down there in case we hit traffic.”

Nodding, Bucky ran a hand through his own brunet curls. “Thanks, Teej! Loki. Maybe you can pick up some drive-thru so you don’t miss a meal?”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got it covered. You and Steve go back to work after your lunch.” Loki took another sip and stood, offering Darcy a smile. “TJ? Shall we go beat traffic?”

“Yeah,” TJ grumbled, hating how _normal_ Loki seemed. He stood up and, after saying goodbye to both Steve and Bucky, turned to head back through the restaurant, heading towards his own vehicle.

Loki followed TJ without even asking if they’d share. Instead, once they got to TJ’s car, Loki reached for the passenger door handle. “Locked, darling. Can’t open it.”

“What are you doing?” TJ asked, looking over the hood at the other man.

“Well,” Loki countered with a frown, “if we’re going to the same place, it makes sense to go together, of course.”

Sighing, TJ unlocked the car and slipped behind the wheel, starting it after he buckled up, not looking to make sure Loki was fastened in.

Loki climbed in, folding his long frame neatly, and shut the door. He secured his belt and turned to TJ. However, rather than jumping into the last time they met, he asked, “how have rehearsals been? I know you were at the theatre Monday with the dance chorus.”

“Yup. They’re good,” TJ answered and then turned to look at Loki, “look, Loki, I will be polite and whatever for Bucky and Steve, but, I won’t forget you’re an asshole, okay?”

A sudden frown came to Loki’s features and he hissed, “what the hell was that for? What do you fucking imagine I did now?”

“Imagine,” TJ nodded, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the space to get out of the restaurant parking lot.

“Pull over. Let me out. I’d rather go in my own car if you’re going to jump all over me for nothing,” Loki growled.

“Wasn’t jumping to anything,” TJ said, his voice taking on a calm note, not pulling over. He turned onto the main road that lead to the I-95 they’d take into New Jersey. “Just stating a fact. I’m not playing any games with you, Loki.”

“Nice greeting. Calling a guy an asshole when he did nothing,” Loki glared out the window, keeping his hands firmly on his own thighs.

“If you think you did absolutely nothing wrong then you have issues,” TJ said, not taking his eyes off the road.

“And if you’re gonna accuse me of something, least you can do is clarify why you think I’m an asshole when I’ve been nothing but amenable. I’m willing to forget that damn one-night stand, so what else have I done to offend you?” Loki asked.

“Oh? And kicking me out is amenable?” TJ growled, turning his head to look at Loki and then back at the road.

“I had to. I had practice,” Loki growled, finally turning to glare at TJ, his hands tightening on his trousers.

“We don’t have practice on Saturdays! Do you forget I work for the same damn troupe?” TJ pointed out sharply.

“We don’t have _rehearsals_ Saturday. I _practice_ two hours every damn morning, even Sundays and Holidays, asshole.” Loki turned back to the window. He muttered, “a fucking dancer not practicing everyday? Not a real dancer. I figured everyone would know that.”

“Well, I guess I’m just dense, aren’t I?” TJ snapped.

Not answering that, Loki remained stoney silent the rest of the drive, not responding to anything TJ said to him except to possibly giving directions to the venue. He refused to interact.

Once TJ stopped the car in the parking lot of the hotel, with forty five minutes to spare before their meeting, TJ turned to look at Loki, unbuckling his seatbelt. Unfastening his belt, Loki opened the car door and unfolded himself to step out, stretching. He shut the door and headed into the hotel, still not talking to his co-planner. TJ hurried over and grabbed at Loki’s arm, stopping the taller man dead in his tracks.

Glaring at TJ, sounding annoyed, Loki asked, “what?”

“You don’t get to treat me like _I_ was the one who wronged you, Loki,” TJ hissed, keeping his voice low, private.

“No?” Loki narrowed ice-green eyes, his voice just as cold. “You pretty much accuse me of lying and sleeping around and I’m the one who wronged _you_?” He hadn’t forgotten the comment about hiding his presentation.

“The only reason I said you should be careful with who you sleep with is because anyone who _does_ sleep with you . . . will know what you are,” TJ said, watching Loki intently.

“What I am . . .” Loki slowly repeated, voice cold and hard. “Thanks for the advice, Dad. But apparently everyone must know because I obviously bend over for every fucking person I meet.” Loki turned back towards the offices. “Not like I can keep my legs crossed. Stupid horny Omega, don’t you know.”

“Oh my God!” TJ threw his hands in the air, “I never said that! And we’re early! We can’t meet with them yet!” TJ grabbed at Loki again, “just fucking stop!”

Freezing, not pulling away and not arguing, Loki merely stopped. He looked angry, thunderous actually, though his eyes seemed more hurt than anything. Without saying a word, he simply stood by TJ’s side, not even shaking him off. His hands clenched into fists and anyone watching would think the Beta had offended his Alpha partner.

Moving so he forced Loki to meet his eyes, TJ said, “look, you didn’t want to be with me, that’s fine, whatever. But, I _never_ called you anything bad. I _warned_ you because for whatever reason you want to keep who you are secret, I don’t know why, and I won’t tell anyone, but it’s not hard to figure out once you have sex, Loki. That’s all. That’s what I was saying.”

“Can’t be an Omega. Not permitted,” Loki grumbled, but he seemed a bit more soothed. “And usually I keep my drawers on for sex so no one’s ever figured it out.” He turned his head. “And your delivery of warnings suck because they sound like personal attacks or something. Sounded like you called me a slutty Omega just like _he_ does.”

“I would _never_ call you that. I have two Omega brothers, Loki,” TJ pointed out.

Turning his head to look at TJ, studying him with hurt, haunted eyes, Loki’s body seemed to let go the tension suddenly. “Didn’t think of that. So . . . your Sire was okay with no Alphas, huh?”

“Had to be, I suppose,” TJ shrugged his shoulders, “and if he wasn’t, he would never let us know that. He loved us all. Jack and David had a pup and I’m sure Steve and Bucky won’t be too far off from having one of their own.”

“I’d say since Bucky’s already pregnant,” Loki snickered.

“What?” TJ blinked, looking up at Loki, “why would you say that?”

Looking surprised and amused, Loki said, “oh, come on, everyone’s been saying that’s why Steve’s dad let up on him and finally agreed to the wedding.”

Frowning a bit, TJ said, “well, Bucky hasn’t said anything to me and I won’t further any rumors or anything. If he is pregnant than he’ll tell me when he’s ready.” TJ sighed softly and leaned up against the wall.

“Does seem a bit odd if he’s hiding a pregnancy to have the wedding in eight months,” Loki said, as if out of the blue. “Probably right, not pregnant. Just the typical rumor about Omegas everyone spreads.” He shook his head. “Normally I don’t fall for those.”

“Different when it’s someone you know, huh?” TJ asked softly, looking over at the Omega.

“Not sure what you mean. I hear nasty Omega slander no matter if I know the victim or not,” Loki shrugged.

“But, if you know the person you might have more evidence in your mind to justify the rumor,” TJ said.

“I guess maybe,” Loki agreed. “What was it like being the Beta in a trio of brothers?”

Looking over at Loki, TJ shrugged one shoulder and said, “never had to deal with heats or periods or any of that stuff. So, good, I guess?”

“But you’ll have to adopt to get kids,” Loki pointed out, frowning softly as he studied TJ.

“If I ever want them, sure,” TJ nodded and said, “there are plenty of pups out there that need homes. But, right now? Don’t really want pups. What about you? Who was the jackass that told you that you can’t be who you are?”

Seeing the office door opening, Loki straightened and said, “my Sire.” He headed towards the office, his expression closed once more.

Blinking, TJ looked at Loki and then at the venue manager who’d stepped up to them with a wide smile.

“Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes, yes?” The woman smiled at the pair.

“Yes, today I’m Mr. Rogers. This is Mr. Barnes,” Loki said, smiling in a wide, friendly way, his normal public persona.

“I am Mr. Barnes, but not the one getting married, and this is Mr. Odinson,” TJ said, offering a hand to the woman, “my brother and his fiancee couldn’t make the appointment but didn’t want to miss out on the chance of booking this amazing venue. I’m the Man of Honor and this is the . . .”

“Friend of the family and representing the Best Man since he’s a raging idiot who can't make a list. I’m his secretary,” Loki grinned, shaking the woman’s hand.

“Oh,” the woman looked surprised, shaking both TJ and Loki’s hands, “well, how nice that the couple have such a great . . . support system. I’m Nancy Calligan. I run the rentable venue spots at the hotel. I trust you saw some of the amazing views your couple and the guests would be treated to?” She started leading the pair down the hall towards a large ballroom with floor to ceiling windows that showcased the beautiful beach view. “This would be where the reception would take place. It can hold up to one hundred and fifty people.”

Producing a smart phone, Loki began typing into it, but he didn’t take any pictures. Asking as he looked up, “What about food? Do we hire a caterer or is one provided at a price,” Loki poised to type that answer, too.

“That would be up to the grooms,” Nancy answered, watching TJ as the Beta used his phone to take several pictures of the large room, “we do offer catering, or the grooms can bring in a caterer if they already have someone in mind.”

“And room availability? Would we be able to book several rooms for guests who imbibe too much at the reception?” Loki typed the answers as he received them.

“Well,” Nancy answered honestly, “those rooms would need to be booked in advance to insure availability.”

Loki paused and looked at the woman, “that’s what I asked. Will there be ones that can be booked now or is the hotel filled for the date they suggested when they called?”

“We have several room available for booking if the grooms wanted,” Nancy said.

“So, twenty rooms?” Loki pressed.

Looking down at the tablet she carried, typing in a few things, Nancy said, “as of right this moment, I have twenty five rooms available for the date Mr. Barnes gave me over the phone.”

Nodding, Loki switched to phone mode and called Steve, saying, “TJ send those photos to Steve, would you, darling?”

“Hey, Loki, what’s up?” Steve answered after a few rings.

“TJ’s sending you photos of the venue. If you want it, we can book twenty-five guests rooms for the reception. But they’re only available right now.” Loki watched TJ working.

“Right now?” Steve asked and then it sounded like he pulled away as TJ’s messages came through.

“RIght, it’s a working hotel and people book in advance all the time, Steve,” Loki explained. “This one’s hot, like you guys know, and so if you want guest rooms at the actual venue site, this is the time to book them. As other people respond, we can book at other local areas, if needed?”

“The venue is gorgeous . . .” Steve said, sounding a little worried, “I hate to say something final without Bucky but . . . I guess book it? That was his favorite venue . . .”

“Oh, that’s okay, TJ’s calling Bucky right now.” Loki looked at TJ. “We can let him know you agree if he wants it?”

“I am?” TJ called out as he dialed Bucky’s number, trying to keep up with Loki.

“Bucky Barnes,” his brother responded, sounding harried.

“Hey, uh, you got those pictures I sent?” TJ asked.

“Pictures? Yeah, give me a moment.” After a few minutes, Bucky said, “those are gorgeous, Teej!”

“Steve agrees to book the venue and twenty-five guest rooms if you want, Buck,” TJ said.

“If it’s okay with Steve. HIs parents are paying for the venue and catering. We’re covering flowers and church and transportation from church to venue,” Bucky answered. “And it’s beautiful! Tell Steve thanks and I love him!”

“Will do,” TJ said in return, “I love you,” he said and then hung up. “Bucky agrees and says that it’s beautiful and he wants to thank Steve and tell him he loves him.”

Looking suddenly amused, mischief sparking in his eyes, Loki said, “Thanks so much, Stevie! It’s gorgeous and I love you!” The raven-haired man smiled as he waited for Steve’s reaction.

“Uh . . . what?” Steve sounded confused.

“Well, just telling you what your fiance said,” Loki chuckled. “So, book it?”

“Yeah, book it,” Steve agreed.

TJ walked up to the windows, watching as dark storm clouds rolled in surprisingly quickly.

Unaware of the changing coastal weather, Loki turned to the lady, hanging up. “We’ll take the venue for the pre-set date and all twenty-five guest rooms, please. Under the name of Steve Rogers.”

“Great!” Nancy beamed, typing in a few things in her tablet. A loud clap of thunder shook the windows of the ballroom.

Loki looked around. “We’ll get back to you about catering. I think we’ve caused you enough havok today.” He smiled and offered his hand.

Nancy nodded and shook Loki’s hand, “no trouble at all.” She paused a moment before adding, “it’s nice to see Alphas being so caring for their Beta mates.”

Smiling wider, Loki chuckled, “well, my TJ deserves the best, so why wouldn’t I be?” He looked over at TJ. “Darling? How bad is it out there? Should we get going or do you want to wait it out and get lunch?”

Looking at the dark storm clouds, jumping a bit as another clap of thunder echoed in the empty ballroom, TJ’s eyes locked on the scene outside the window.

Frowning softly, Loki tilted his head as he watched TJ. “Why don’t we go to the restaurant and wait it out?” he suggested, worrying about TJ driving in bad weather. “Or we could get a room for the night . . .” Loki tried to tease.

Seeming to snap out of it, TJ turned and nodded, offering a half smile, “yeah, sure, whatever you want.”

“Supposed to get worse as the day goes on,” Nancy commented, watching as a flash of lighting sparked over the ocean. She looked down at her tablet and said, “I have a room available for tonight? I can throw in a breakfast voucher for two tomorrow morning since you two just booked the wedding?”

“Taken,” Loki agreed. He reached over to take TJ’s arm. “Can we also get some lunch sent up? They have room service here?” He looked calm and amenable, the typical in-control Alpha with a nervous mate. “And before we go up, make sure the windows are covered? Book this in Loki Odinson’s name.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Odinson,” Nancy seemed to recognize the name of the famous dancer. She looked over at TJ who had turned his attention back to the storm which had started to downpour.

“And do you have a gymnasium or work out room? A piano?” Loki asked, watching TJ, whom he still held by the arm.

“We don’t have a piano on site at the moment, it had to be taken in for repairs,” Nancy said, typing in a few more things on her tablet, “and yes, we do have a gym with state-of-the-art equipment.”

Laughing softly, Loki said, “need a clear space to practice in, no equipment, just a mirror and hopefully a bar. But I can work through it if you don’t have what I need. I’m very flexible.” Loki gently began to guide TJ away from the windows. “Make sure they’re covered, Nancy. _Before_ he gets up there.”

“Yes, of course, poor thing,” she cooed gently, “nervous with bad weather?”

“Lost his parents,” Loki looked at her, quite sober and solemn suddenly, nothing like the laughing, teasing man of just a moment ago. “Come on, TJ. You want lunch? What do you prefer?” He guided TJ towards the elevator then paused, frowning. “What room? And we’ll need a keycard?”

“Yes, give me one moment, Mr. Odinson,” Nancy hurried away to the front desk to get the needed items. After only a minute, she returned with a keycard and a clipboard of papers which she offered to Loki, “room eight twenty four. The windows are being closed up right now.”

Nodding, Loki signed the papers, filling in the blank information. He showed his license to the venue reservationist so she could capture a picture of it then returned the clipboard of papers. Taking the key, Loki offered Nancy a smile, taking TJ’s other arm as well, reaching behind the Beta to do so. “Thank you, again, Nancy. You’ve been so very helpful and accommodating. We’ll call room service for our meals.”

“Of course, it is my pleasure,” Nancy nodded and looked at TJ and then back at Loki, “take good care of him. Call the front desk if there is anything else we can do for the two of you.”

Loki nodded and guided TJ into the elevator. He pressed the button for the eighth floor and watched as the doors closed then turned TJ around, hugging him close and burying TJ’s face in his neck. “It’s okay, darling. Right here. You’re right here with Loki.”

TJ’s body trembled and he didn’t fight out of Loki’s grip, keeping his face buried in Loki’s neck, breathing in the other man’s natural scent.

When the elevator opened, Loki bent slightly and scooped TJ up, bridal fashion. He carried the brunet down to room twenty-four and managed to keycard them in. Getting through the door, Loki set TJ on the bed in the darkened room, the curtains and blinds faithfully closed as requested. Loki turned and put the door stop bar across so room service could get in without Loki having to go open the door for them. He came back to TJ and settled next to him on the queen sized bed, reaching over to stroke the other man’s back. “Hey, lover. You going to be okay?”

TJ’s body jolted when a clap of thunder sounded from outside but the Beta nodded, letting out a ragged breath, “yeah, yeah . . . I’m okay.”

Nodding, Loki continued to stroke TJ’s back. “Okay, then grab that binder over there and pick out something to eat. Then call the theatre to tell them you won’t make it tomorrow while I order us lunch.”

“Dammit . . . have to call off . . .” TJ groaned pitifully, burying his face in Loki’s neck once more.

“Well,” Loki let out a soothing chuckle, “I can call in for you?”

“Don’t know if that’s allowed,” TJ murmured with a heavy sigh. He forced himself up, grabbing the binder to bring back to Loki so they could order something for lunch. He pulled out his phone and dialed the studio, knowing that the owner would still be in even if the troupe had the day off.

Loki took the binder and dialed the room phone to order their food, watching TJ to make sure he really would be okay. He hadn’t really hung out with TJ during storms throughout the years, but everyone in their circle of friends knew the Barnes’ parents had been killed in an accident during a severe lightning storm. It seemed TJ hadn't gotten over the fear that went with the tragedy.

After letting his boss know that he wouldn’t be in the next day, TJ hung up and tossed the phone on the nightstand. He fell back to the mattress and curled up, muttering, “sorry . . . I can’t . . . drive, not in storms . . .”

“I could,” Loki answered, “I adore storms. But I won’t make you go through that. You need four walls and a sturdy roof, so here we are.”

“Sorry you aren’t with better company,” TJ sighed softly.

Snorting in amusement, though his eyes remained troubled, Loki said, “and what’s so bad about the current company? I find you fine company. However, the lack of entertainment can be a problem.”

“There’s TV?” TJ suggested.

“Or sex,” Loki joked.

Blinking, TJ’s pale eyes flickered up to look at Loki and he said, “I doubt you ever want to sleep with me again.”

“As long as I know you aren’t calling me a honry Omega slut? I’m good with sleeping with you as much as you want. Can’t honestly say I had better sex. However, you’ll hate me when the storm ends.”

“I won’t hate you,” TJ murmured softly, flinching as another roar of thunder burst from outside.

“I didn’t bring condoms,” Loki pointed out. “Certainly wasn’t planning on sex. I can always send for some from the gift shop? They already think we’re a couple.”

“And I can’t get pregnant,” TJ said in return, “and I can’t get you pregnant, either. I’m clean, too, just had my check-up last month.”

“Yet you wanted condoms two nights ago . . .” Loki pointed out, smiling.

“I was drunk. Gimme a break,” TJ tried to joke.

“So, you believe I’m clean?” Loki asked, teasing.

“Are you?” TJ asked, watching Loki closely.

“Yes,” Loki nodded. “Aside from a lot of porn and self stimulation, you’re my first sexual partner.”

TJ made a soft choking noise, “wait, what? You were a virgin?” The Beta’s eyes went wide as he sat up to look at Loki.

“Well, yes . . . I told you I usually do sex with my drawers on.” He shrugged. “If I slept with people, they’d know I’m an Omega, and wouldn't that just delight my Sire? He already thinks I’m a waste of space as it is.” Loki stood and headed towards the door to make sure the room service wasn’t coming yet.

Frowning slightly, TJ carefully got off the bed and walked over to Loki. He carefully cupped the Omega’s cheeks, tender and loving, before leaning in for a slow kiss.

Mewling very softly, Loki leaned into the kiss, letting his hands rest on TJ’s chest. He tilted his head, trying to extend their kiss.

After several moments, TJ pulled back so he could meet Loki’s eyes, “you’re a beautiful Omega, Loki. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.” He still kept Loki’s face between his palms.

“Well, I try not to,” Loki sighed, nuzzling at TJ’s jaw. “I learned early on that I have to stand up for myself. When I turned eighteen, my Sire kicked me out of the house, so Thor took me in. He lives down the hall from my rooms in the apartment building.”

“Do you want to start over?” TJ asked softly, dropping a kiss to Loki’s temple.

Studying TJ, Loki said, “nah, but start fresh would be nice. If we start over, I’d have to introduce myself, get on my arrogant high horse so you don’t think I’m some weak idiot, and all that posturing . . .” Loki sighed dramatically, teasing, “so exhausting. Besides, I’d hate to make all those idiot accusations and wounded pride comments again like last Saturday.”

“Well, I didn’t help,” TJ said with a soft chuckle, dropping another kiss to Loki’s lips, “but, a fresh start sounds nice. Agree that we were both idiots last Saturday?”

“Definitely. Ignorant idiots who hopefully learned a bit better how to talk to each other and not assume?” Loki reached up to stroke his fingers down TJ’s cheek. “So damn pretty!”

Snorting softly, TJ gave Loki a smile, “have you looked in the mirror?”

“You don’t mind topping then bottoming all the time, do you?” Loki asked, hopefully, preening under the comment but moving on with his own question.

“Not if you don’t,” TJ answered honestly, “I can top or bottom.”

Looking thoughtful, Loki said, “I’ll bottom first then top, so we’re not both trying to fill each other’s holes simultaneous.” It became more and more apparent that Loki liked to play with words.

Laughing softly, TJ nuzzled at Loki’s neck and asked, softly, “I want to give this an honest try, Loki?”

Blinking, meeting TJ’s eyes, Loki said, “so . . . I’m not just a drunken one-night stand anymore? I’d like that. To be with you.”

Grinning, face lighting up, TJ asked, “really? You see, ‘cause I have this thing in eight months . . . might need a date . . .”

“Oh, gosh, I’ve got some big to-do to go to and need a date . . . and I was kinda hoping he’d be a pretty brunet to rival the groom.” Loki grinned then jumped as a loud knock sounded on the partially open door behind him. “Well, as always, we get to the good part and lunch has to go interrupting.” He pulled from TJ’s embrace and whirled around, opening the door and grinning at the steward. “Thanks, Mom!”

Blinking in confused surprise, the steward said, “uh . . . Odinson?”

“Right here,” Loki agreed and took the cart himself. “Thanks. We’ll leave it outside the room when we finish.” He gave the guy a tip, shut the door in his face, and wheeled the cart over to the bed. “So, TJ, want to eat your sandwich while I eat you?” Loki asked with a wicked smile.


End file.
